


one, two, three! one, two, three, drink!

by suicidein_angeleyes



Series: Kiba/Shika Omega verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Inuzuka Kiba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Everybody Swears A Lot, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Nara Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nara Shikamaru, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Talking During Sex, brief threat of sexual assault, but a little bit of plot, mentioned Ino/Hinata/Sakura, mentioned Inuzuka Kiba/Kankuro, suppressants failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: Shikamaru doesn’t mind a lot about being an omega until his heat becomes a real drag after a mission drags on too long and his suppressents aren't able to keep the heat at bay. Without enough time to get back to the village, Shikamaru makes the decision to send his team back, finding a safe space for himself to have his heat. Hinata suggests he ask Kiba to stay with him, and when asked Kiba agrees.They're in for a long heat.orheat sex, blowjobs in trees, and some tooth rotting fluff
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Kiba/Shika Omega verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	one, two, three! one, two, three, drink!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chandelier by Sia
> 
> Man, y'all, I was so nervous about posting this. And I've been putting it off for a good week since I actually finished it. I told myself I had artwork I was working on for it, and then I said I was going to record it first, and then I realized the art is mostly for the sequel that's already mostly written and it's probably better if I record it when I've got more stuff complete and I was actually just really, really nervous about this. 
> 
> I haven't written A/O/B in _ages_ , y'all. 
> 
> And then, you know, it was supposed to be this quick, fun A/O/B smut piece. 3000 words tops. But hey, look at that. It hit 15k with feelings and too much talking. Did I write this because I'm in a slump with We Don't Have to Dance? Maybe. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own and Grammerly's. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't even technically own my car, I definitely don't own these characters.

Shikamaru doesn’t mind a lot about being an omega. Sure, the heats are a drag, and he’s drawn more than his fair share of attention from alphas that he’s shot down, and there’s an undeniable societal stigma against omegas that’s unfair and unfounded. Sure, more people are defying societal expectations every day; Iruka-sensei, cam, collected, gentle, and perpetually compassionate Iruka-sensei is undeniably an alpha. Then there’s Kakashi-sensei. Elite, ANBU, best of the best, _omega_. There are people who absolutely break the mold, and they are two excellent examples but there are still stigmas. 

And, while Shikamaru doesn’t need to blow secondary gender stereotypes entirely out of the water, but he’s also not going to bow down and present to the next alpha that walks down the street. He’s going to keep taking missions and doing what needs to be done as a Leaf Village Shinobi. Omega or not. It’s not going to stop him. 

So, when the Hokage calls him into her office with a mission scroll, he doesn’t hesitate. Four-man team, with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. It’s a good team for a simple enough mission. Information gathering, enemy elimination if necessary but it shouldn’t be. Not with the combination of Hinata and Shino, and Kiba’s tracking skills. There’s a reason Team Eight works well together. With Shikamaru in the lead, it shouldn’t be too much of a challenge. It puts two omegas, a beta, and an alpha on their team; Hinata and Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. The Nara isn’t particularly concerned; Kiba has proven his inner alpha can take orders from an omega without issue, and with his team, he’s a team player. Shikamaru doesn’t worry, even when his mother shouts an order not to forget his suppressants. 

Tch. As if he’d forget suppressants. He’s been taking them and using blockers since he was twelve, enough to keep scent covered and control the timing of heats. Hell. He had extras. The mission should be quick and easy, but there was no reason to take chances. 

So really, it shouldn’t be an issue. Not at all. 

But, of course, nothing can work out like that. The six-day mission is quickly pushing twelve because of truly unpredictable complications and it's looking like another seven before they would get back to the Hidden Leaf Village. 

The knowledge has Shikamaru staring somewhat despondently at the four suppressants he has left. It shouldn't be a big deal, three days without. But he'd been pushing his heat back, and over a week meant he wouldn't make it back before it hit. Shikamaru shifts his focus when Hinata comes to sit next to him, soothing scent immediately converging on him. 

“You shouldn’t have your scent blockers off,” the words are mumbled as dark eyes focus on her, watching as slender shoulders lift in a shrug. Shikamaru sighs, dropping three of the pills back in their container, one left and tucked away for the morning. “It’s a real drag, but I’m not going to make it back before these run out. It’s day four of putting off my heat. Troublesome,” he rubs the back of his neck with a sigh, inhaling slowly and letting the pheromones Hinata pumps out soothe him, even if it tempts him to scratch the blockers off of the glands on his neck. “The three of you are going to have to go back without me. There’s an outpost about a day from here. Easy enough to secure and defend, and I’ll get back when the heat’s over. You should take the rest of these.” 

Hinata takes the container with extra suppressants, frowning at him. “I’ve got more than a week, so I should be fine. Ino and Sakura should both be back in the village when I get back,” and really, no one was surprised that those two alpha-female personalities ended up as actual alphas. Their competitive nature could have driven them further apart, but they’re closer than ever. Hinata might have a lot to do with that. "Y-you should ask Kiba. To s-stay with you," Shikamaru cocks an eyebrow at her and she flushes, shoulders rolling but she keeps her composure. "Going through your heat al-alone can be awful already when you're home and comfortable in your space and nest and supplies. Kiba's a good alpha." 

"That would mean sending you and Shino back on your own," which isn't terrible; they're well into Fire Country and both of them are strong Ninja in their own right. 

"Akamaru could come back with us too," pale eyes watch him carefully, expression open and unfalteringly caring. “We’ll be fine, Shikamaru. You should ask Kiba to stay with you. Trust me?” 

He sighs slightly, shoulders rolling again as he runs a hand through his hair, pulling at the ponytail. “He’d still have to say yes. It’s… not a bad option.” 

_If_ Kiba said yes. It’s not unheard of for an alpha to turn down an omega during their heat. It is a lot of responsibility to take on, and Shikamaru wouldn’t fault him for turning it down. He’s going to be needy and grumpy and downright embarrassing, and Kiba has to see that. Heats are a fucking drag. 

Hinata offers him a smile, shifting back as she presses an adhesive scent blocker over the gland at her throat, rubbing her inner wrist over his neck. Scenting and comforting before she steps away. A sigh pulls from him, rubbing his face, pre-heat symptoms meaning that the scent of comforting omega doesn’t have the same effect it normally would. He rubs his eyes slowly, before clapping his hands to draw them back around the fire. He rubs the back of his neck slowly, shoulders rolling as Shino steps in from his watch, and Kiba pauses in the rabbit he’d been cooking over the fire. 

“Alright, change of plans,” he sighs slowly, picking at the edge of a blocker before he settles himself, hands in his pockets. “Depending on how long it takes to get back, I’m three to four days short on suppressants. So, I'm sending you back and heading to an outpost a day or so East instead of getting stuck somewhere without cover," he exhales, rubbing the back of his neck as he does. "Kiba," the alpha's gaze snaps up to him, inhaling slowly and Shikamaru knows he's tasting the preheat pheromones that can't quite keep suppressed or blocked. "If you'd be willing to stay with me and send Akumaru with Hinata and Shino? I know it's troublesome, and by tomorrow I'll be pushing the heat back five days on regular suppressants, but---" 

"Yes." 

The immediate, affirmative response is a little shocking, leaving Shikamaru blinking at him. And blinking in the face of protective alpha pheromones that make blockers practically useless. He swallows, fixing the younger man in a long look. "If you stay… It can't just be because your alpha wants to protect the omega in heat, alright? It's a drag this is happening on a mission anyways, so make a choice based on actual choice, not just instincts." 

Kiba holds up a hand, exhaling. "Ain't about alpha or omega. I'd say the same thing if ya were another alpha goin' into a rut. Ain't th'time to be alone, ya know?" Shikamaru relaxes slightly, shoulders dipping a bit. “I can’t promise I won’t get a little defensive, but that’s anyone, and I’ve never been with an omega through a heat before. “ 

Something satisfying curls through Shikamaru’s chest at that, his internal omega purring at the notion that the alpha hasn’t spent his heat with anyone else. He shoves that down forcefully, taking a breath as he nods. “Alright. We’re going to move out at first light. Shino, Hinata, take first watch so you can get some rest before you move out tomorrow. You’ve got further to go. We shouldn’t be more than two weeks behind you,” a quick and easy heat would be ideal, but even with Kiba there, Shikamaru has a gut feeling that it won’t be. His skin already feels too tight with a headache blooming behind his eyes. “If she can avoid sending patrols around the area, that would be good too. I have no real way of actually knowing that you made it back until we do…”

Rough nails drag over the back of his neck at that thought, a whine caught behind his teeth, because they’re his pack, damn it. Not knowing is irresponsible and he should be able to do more, and Shikamaru has to physically grit his teeth to keep the frustrated sounds at bay. 

A hand wrapped around his wrist makes him jump, blinking up at Kiba as the Inuzuka crouches in front of him. His hand is pulled firmly away from the back of his neck before Kiba rubs his wrist over the side of Shikamaru’s neck. “Hey, s’alright,” normally Shikamaru would bristle at being scented so openly, but his gaze is stuck on Kiba’s dark eyes, unable to break the alpha’s calm stare. “Ain’t gotta worry about Shino and Hinata. They can handle their shit. And if somethin’ real bad goes down, Akamaru will find us fast,” he waits for Shikamaru to nod slowly, rubbing his thumb over the scent gland at Shikamaru’s wrist without letting him go. “C’mon. Let’s get some food and sleep before we gotta take over the watch.” 

Shikamaru grumbles that he doesn’t need to be managed, but he goes to eat anyways because Kiba’s _right_. Even if it feels a little bit like he’s being managed and he's not in his heat yet. And he knows part of it is that they’re on limited rations with the mission going so far over the initial time frame and normally he’d be craving sugar and giving Choji a run for his money with snacks (though the beta is more than willing to leave Shikamaru with the last piece of pork on a grill when heat symptoms start kicking in, between Shikamaru’s unpredictable mood on the matter and Ino growling about it). The cooked rabbit is good and what the ration bars lack in taste, they make up for in calorie count.

Shikamaru’s antsy enough that he’s not sure he’d actually be able to sleep before it’s his turn to take watch. He’s debating swapping with Shino or Hinata, purely to burn off some of the restless energy beneath his skin. He nearly jumps when Kiba drops to sit next to him, something like nerves edging into his scent. He’s rubbing the inside of his wrists against his coat, and Shikamaru’s head tips slightly as he watches the actions. Shikamaru isn’t sure what the magic switch is, but suddenly the alpha’s offering the jacket up to him. 

“Hinata says the scent helps. It ain’t your own den or nest or whatever, but hopefully, it’s familiar enough to help,” Kiba’s rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous motion, but he’s clearly working to keep his scent calm and even. 

And, as reluctant as he might be to admit it, the scent in his hands helps settle him almost immediately. He wants to argue with himself that his skin is already too hot, but the concentrated scent is enough to tamp down on the heat beneath his skin too. “Thanks, Kiba,” Shikamaru offers him lifted brows. "Don't tell Ino, but this is absolutely more effective than her aggressive comfort that includes scenting me until I've got no choice but to relax."

Shikamaru doesn't miss the faint growl that bubbles up from Kiba's chest before the other can push it down. "Well, that was my next best option. Still an option if ya don't bed down for a few hours. Hinata and Shino might have further to go but ya got a harder week ahead of ya." 

“I don’t need to be managed,” the words are mumbled, even if he can feel the temptation of sleep dragging at him. “You too. Going through a heat with someone isn’t a cakewalk.”

“Ain’t managin'. Like I said, not gonna treat you any different than I’d treat anyone else,” Kiba’s hands lift easily, offering a short smile. “Can do, captain. Just gotta talk to Hinata for a minute. Go on and sleep now.” 

Shikamaru bares short fangs at him, but he’s crawling into the tent, curling himself around the coat presented ( _gifted_ ) to him, and burying his nose in the scent. He barely noticed when Kiba crawls in at his back, but he relaxes slightly from the tight curl of his body when calm pheromones curl around him and he sleeps. 

… 

Shikama swears and nearly falls from the branch he'd been prepared to push off from. He'd taken the last suppressant that morning before they'd taken off, sending Shino and Hinata back to the village, but successfully pushing a heat back more than one or two days usually requires specially crafted suppressants and it's beginning to wear on him. 

They have at least two hours at a hard pace to reach the outpost, but the cramp had hit him so out of the blue, he's forced to stop with nails digging into the tree bark. 

"Shikamaru?" 

Sharp, dark eyes jerk up at Kiba's voice, pupils dilating to narrow in on the alpha, inhaling slowly. He growls with his exhale, nearly panting. Fuck, he's hard and he knows he's already leaking slick. " _Alpha_."

Kiba swears, landing on a branch close to him as he breathes in. "Shit, I really thought we'd have more time." 

Shikamaru knows his scent probably bleeds out even with the blockers, panting slowly, he can even pick up on the smell of burnt sugar and fresh rain. Kiba smells like forest, and fresh leaves, and a little wild. It helps steady him, swallowing as he bows his head. "Fuck," he swears, curling a hand in his hair as another cramp works through him. "It's not that far now. I'll make it. Can't let it hit out here." 

"... getting off helps right? In these early stages?"

Kiba's question makes Shikamaru's head jerk up, staring at the other with wide eyes. The dog-nin leaps gracefully to land in front of him, and Shikamaru inhales harshly to press his back against the tree as he swallows. Kiba doesn't move, just watching him curiously with his head tipped to one side. Up close, Kiba smells even better and Shikamaru has to swallow down the drool pooling in his mouth. "Sure, it helps in the early stages. Getting off helps. Kiba we don't have time--"

He's cut off as Kiba drops on the wider part of the branch, balanced carefully to crouch. His hands reach for the uniform pants, resting on the button, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Ain't gettin' nowhere like this, Shika. If it'll help, let me take care of you." 

Kiba doesn't move or press for more, and Shikamaru is suddenly quite sure that if he said no, Kiba would back off and they would keep moving as quickly as Shikamaru could manage. He barely bites back a groan as another cramp works through him as he manages to thread fingers through Kiba's hair as he nods jerkily. He asked Kiba to come with him with full knowledge of what heat entailed and Kiba agreed. And this might give him just enough relief to get to the outpost in good time. 

A grin shows sharp teeth as Kiba shifts to rub his cheek against the inside of Shikamaru's wrist before tugging to get his pants undone. Shikamaru gives a harsh breath as Kiba drags his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his cock. Kiba doesn't tease, just grips his cock, dragging his tongue up the length from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth. Shikamaru's head knocks back against the tree, a thready whine working out of his throat. 

Kiba pulls away from him just slightly, gaze dark as he breathes, looking up at Shikamaru as he strokes him with a firm hand. "Gonna make ya so fuckin' loud later."

Shikamaru would like to argue, he really would. But Kiba doesn't give him the opportunity as he slides his mouth over his cock again. His tongue drags just under the head, stroking what's not in his mouth while he applies steady suction. Shikamaru gasps as Kiba slides his mouth down further until Shikamaru's cock is pressed into his throat and Kiba's nose is pressed against dark pubic hair. And he holds the position, throat working to swallow around the intrusion until Shikamaru swears harshly. Kiba hums a muffled vibration, tongue working as he pulls away slowly before setting a steady pace. Gripping one of Shikamaru's hips to keep him pinned against the tree while his mouth works to send Shikamaru spiraling. 

"Fuck, Kiba. Alpha, I can't-!" His body jerks in Kiba’s grip, and he notes the twitch of Kiba’s jaw that means he would absolutely be smirking if his mouth weren’t preoccupied. It should irritate him more than it does, but the warm hand Kiba has pressed against his stomach and the way dark lashes flutter against his cheeks is enough to endear him to the man in front of him. A deep growl rumbles through Kiba’s chest as Shikamaru’s fingers tighten in his hair, hand sliding over his stomach until he can reach bare skin. It makes him swear, because Kiba’s fingers had been warm pressed through the material of armor and mesh, but pressed against bare skin they’re burning hot. 

A shudder works through him as dark eyes come up to meet his, wet at the edges as Kiba exhales harshly through his nose. Shikamaru pants through his mouth, the scent of muted alpha and his own fucking arousal heavy on his tongue as heat coils at the base of his spine and low in his stomach. Fuck, if he’s this desperate already, the heat is going to be a _bitch_. But the thought is very quickly chased from his mind as Kiba pulls back from him, dragging his tongue intentionally until just the head of Shikamaru’s cock rests on his tongue and he smirks, sharp nails dragging against his stomach. 

“Fucking gods, when the fuck did you get so hot?” That was intended to be an internal thought, but the huff of air against the head of his dick as Kiba laughs softly tells him he might have said it out loud. 

Fucking heat. 

“I’ve always been hot,” a shrug lifts his shoulders, and holy shit it really should not be so hot for him to casually speak with lips still brushing Shikamaru’s cock, the hand not pressed to the omega’s stomach stroking the slick length. “Pretty sure it’s yer heat talkin’, but thanks for finally noticin’.” 

The words come with a legitimate wink, and Shikamaru isn’t entirely sure what he’d say to that. Part of him wants to argue that Kiba Inuzaku on his knees in front of him is going to be hot no matter what, and he’s not even officially in heat yet, and maybe most importantly, what in the hell did he mean by _finally_. 

This time, he’s fairly sure none of his thoughts actually make it to the surface, because Kiba chose that moment to move, his mouth hot as he took Shikamaru’s cock in again, tongue working until his lips met the hand he had braced at the base. The wet constriction of Kiba’s throat as he works to swallow might just short circuit Shikamaru’s brain. But, honestly? Who needed to be a genius with their fingers tangled in shaggy hair and a mouth working them over like getting Shikamaru off was an S-rank mission? 

And, it had his inner omega purring with satisfaction that his alpha is taking such good care of him, even before the heat officially hit. And maybe, just maybe, _finally_ meant he’d been missing something important. 

Before he can derail the thoughts with things like _facts_ (Kiba isn’t his alpha for more than the heat, and he can’t ask for more than what’s been offered freely), Kiba is working a hand to drag his pants and boxers further down his thighs to work a hand between Shikamaru’s legs. Fingers caress his balls, already hot and drawing up against his body in drawn-out pleasure. The fingers don’t tease, which is almost worse as they drag over his taint, rubbing slowly and making Shikamaru acutely aware of the fact that he cannot spread his legs. Not only because of his pants creating a vice around his legs, though he’s grateful for the reminder so he doesn’t go toppling off the tree branch. 

He’s almost willing to risk it and allow Kiba to support his weight with the hand pressed to his stomach as questing fingers slip a little further back to brush over his hole. A hand smacks over his mouth to muffle the whine that wants to escape him, trembling because he can tell he’s started to get slick. Not much, not yet, but it’s enough for Kiba to work a careful finger into his body. Shikamaru huffs at the careful slide, head bowing forward and biting harshly into the meat of his palm as Kiba swallows around him. The finger in him pumps slowly and curls, searching, and Shikamaru knows the sound he makes is loud despite the hand over his mouth when Kiba finds his prostate. 

A gasp pulls from him when sharp nails send sharp pinpricks of pain up his stomach, and the heat that had been coiling in him turns molten. Muscles tense as his fingers dig into Kiba’s hair. 

“Shit, fuck, gods damn it, I’m going to come!” 

It’s meant as a warning, pulling on Kiba’s hair again, but the man ignores it. His hand pins Shikamaru’s stomach, a growl rumbling through him as his finger curls against his prostate firmly. Shikamaru’s body curls over him, muscles jerking as he spills down Kiba’s throat as the alpha swallows around him. He can’t contain his panting breaths, and he’s fairly sure he’s drooling as Kiba works him through the orgasm. He’s shivering as Kiba pulls away from him with an obscene sound, and Shikamaru manages to force his eyes open in time to witness Kiba drawing a slick finger into his mouth with a low groan. 

‘ _That’s slick. He’s tasting my slick. Holy fuck._ “Holy fuck,” Shikamaru barely manages to croak the words out, his voice rough like he was the one who was just giving a life-changing blowjob. Gods, fuck he really wants to be the one actually giving a hopefully life-changing blowjob if he’s being perfectly honest. 

A short huff pulls from Kiba as Shikamaru allows him to straighten his clothes, hands shifting from shaggy hair to broad shoulders. Then he’s standing with a lithe grace that’s easy to forget about with Kiba’s penchant to charge into battle. Gentle hands cup his face, leaning in to rest his forehead against Shikamaru’s. “You’re so fuckin’ hot. Taste fuckin’ amazing,” lips press against Shikamaru’s, and Kiba waits until Shikamaru licks over his lips to deepen the kiss. And, Shikamaru appreciates the consideration, tasting himself in Kiba’s mouth. Honestly, he doesn’t give a shit. He licks into Kiba’s mouth when he’s given the opportunity, clutching him close against him as he rolls their bodies together. 

Kiba’s hands drag down his body to grip his hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise before breaking the kiss. He catches Shikamaru’s wrist before it can go for his pants, head shaking. “Trust me, I want nothin’ more than t’turn ya around and fuck ya senseless,” Shikamaru whines at the denial, trying and probably failing to suppress the distress that comes with the notion of rejection. “But I want to get you somewhere you can build a nest comfortably, where I can lay ya down, and take my time and fuck ya through your heat like ya deserve. Fuck, Shikamaru,” he leans into him, breathing deep as he rubs his cheek against Shikamaru’s, lifting his wrist to rub against the covered scent gland. “Please? A couple more hours and we’ll be there.” 

A sign passes Shikamaru’s lips with the pleading tone in Kiba’s voice, and his head is clearer now. What Kiba’s saying makes sense, and he has to fight his instincts to force that logic to the surface. “You’re not kick-starting my heat by fucking me half-dressed in a tree. That’d be a drag,” he knows his voice isn’t as relaxed as he’d like, a little too tense for his typical lazy countenance. “But, I hope you know, I _will_ be getting you off when we get to the outpost, and challenge your alpha pride at every turn. And quite possibly challenge your stamina, because this heat is going to be fucking rough.” 

“Bring it the fuck on, Shika,” the nickname makes Shikamaru blink, but Kiba barrels on before he can comment. “C’mon, captain. Let's go make your heat fuckin' great." 

Shikamaru will blame the heat on his cheeks to the upcoming heat to anyone who asked, but he can't deny his inner omega's satisfaction in having Kiba. In Kiba wanting to make him comfortable and want what's best for his heat, even putting off his own needs. It's messing with his head a little, but he nods at Kiba, pushing loose hair out of his face before settling himself with a breath and heading back through the trees. 

…

They almost fucking make it. Almost. Within an hour of actually making it to the outpost before Shikamaru's senses jerk him to attention and Kiba stops at his side. A shared glance shows Kiba felt it too, and Shikamaru watches his nose twitch as he focuses. The alpha's head jerks to the East and he nods when Shikamaru signs for the north as well. 

_Attempted ambush. At least four. Coming fast._ The hand signs come easily, silent communication that gives them a plan in less than two minutes. They take off together, going out of their way without changing their direction too drastically. They stop in a shaded clearing, trying to look as unprepared as possible. 

The first man steps from the trees with a swagger. As if they hadn't already sensed him and his companions. He's an alpha, practically pouring out pheromones and it makes Shikamaru's skin itch. 

"Well, what's this? Pretty little breeding bitch going into heat?" His voice grates on Shikamaru's nerves and he can hear Kiba's low growl beginning to vibrate through the air. The slash going through the rock village symbol on his headband marks him as missing-nin. "Bet you ain't never had a real alpha, kid. Let me and my friends ditch the heat toy and show you what a knot's really good for." 

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, with a sigh, gaze catching on movement in the trees to their right. "Troublesome," his eyes roll, head tipped back to crack his neck. "Pretty sure they taught us not to fuck strange alpha's with overinflated egos." 

The alpha snarls, and there's more movement to their left. One more, probably going to come from behind. "Mouthy little bitch, I'll show you overinflated when I break your jaw on my knot." That makes Kiba snarl, and Shikamaru holds back his wince as the alpha laughs with a scoff. "What is he, your _mate_? Bonds don't make a fucking difference. Not like you'll be very conscious soon anyways." 

He's pumping out more pheromones, cloying in the air, and it makes Shikamaru twitch. Metal hits metal and Shikamaru's gaze flashes to a kunai now embedded in a tree, another already in Kiba's hand. 

"Looks like my alpha isn't on board with that plan. So maybe fuck off?" 

A growl whips through the clearing and the fight is on. Shikamaru forms hand signs to take out the missing-nin approaching them from behind, wrapping him in shadows before he has the chance to descend from his perch. Kiba charged with fang over fang, the startling whirlwind of air giving Shikamaru enough time to focus back on the three remaining. Even this close to his heat, it's easy to fall into the pattern of a fight, years of training taking over. 

The heat symptoms do slow him down more than he'd like to admit, and he's caught from behind to go down hard. He barely managed to kick out, rolling to his back before there's an alpha pinning him down, a meaty hand around his wrists and shins expertly pinning down his thighs. 

"I don't normally like my bitches feisty," the alpha growls as his free hand comes to wrap around Shikamaru's throat, clawing at the blockers over his scent glands. "But fucking you in a pool of your alpha’s blood might be a good start, while you take it like a good little bitch and can’t do a goddamn thing about it,” Shikamaru struggles under him, but the heat is sapping his strength quickly and the overwhelming scent of alpha is making his brain fuzzy. Not _his_ alpha and like fuck he will roll over for him, but it’s hard to fight. He missing-nin had leaned into his neck, hand on his jaw forcing his head back to bare the exposed scent glands. “Not even bonded, boy. Show you what that pup of an alpha never could.” 

He goes to say something else, but it ends in a gurgle, and Shikamaru stares up at him in blank confusion until the alpha is shoved to the side and Kiba’s there. He’s panting and looks half-feral, and his scent is barely contained. Shikamaru glances to the side (which says something, that he trusts Kiba enough to take his eyes off the angry alpha towering over him) and he takes in the kunai jutting from the dead alpha’s neck. He swallows again, looking up at Kiba, exhaling slowly. “Alpha.” 

Kiba drops over him, kneeling over him, arms caging him in with hands on either side of his shoulders. A low growl emits from his throat, eyes wide and dilated. “ _My omega_.” He leans down, and Shikamaru bares his throat to allow him to nuzzle into the available space. Scenting him as he drops to press his full body against him, rubbing with determination to erase the scent of another alpha. “ _Mine._ ”

Shikamaru just nods, panting as heat floods through him, neck bared further as he rocks his hips up against Kibas, feeling the Alpha’s hard cock pressed back against his own. Shikamaru can’t stop the needy whine that falls from parted lips, his back arching again to press against Kiba with a gasp. 

Then quite suddenly, Kiba’s weight is gone. Shikamaru blinks up at him blankly, another whine pulling from him, distress coloring his scent. Kiba kneels next to him, cupping his cheeks as he leans down to press his forehead to Shikamaru’s. “Baby, baby no, I want you so fuckin’ bad,” the words soothe as Kiba presses a hard kiss to his lips. “But I still ain’t gonna fuck ya out here in the middle of the woods. Especially not surrounded by a bunch o’ dead bodies. Baby, we’re _so, so_ close to the outpost,” he swallows, meeting Shikamaru’s gaze as he leans down to kiss him again. “Can you be good for me a little longer and I promise to get you there? Just a little longer.” 

A tiny noise escapes Shikamaru as Kiba rubs his fingers over Shikamaru’s scent glands, going pliant under his touch. “Good, for you. Please, Alpha.”

“So fucking gorgeous, baby,” Kiba leans to kiss him again before shrugging himself out of his coat, leaving him in just his mesh undershirt and armor. “Here, this’ll help. I’ll be right back,” Ke shifts to sit Shikamaru up, wrapping the coat around him. It should be too hot, especially with the heat bubbling under his skin, but it wraps him up in Kiba’s scent and settles something desperate under his skin. Kiba leans down to kiss him again, rubbing his inner wrists over the side of his neck, and Shikamaru’s turns to nuzzle his hand as the kiss breaks before Kiba moves away from him. He notices he’s gathering weapons, and probably as much information as he can on the dead nin so they can report it later, but it’s really distant. 

Shikamaru slides his arms into the coat, curling in on himself as he shivers with need, burying his face into the collar where his scent is concentrated as a cramp rocks through him. He’s pretty sure his uniform pants are a lost cause with the amount of slick he’s producing now, and he doesn’t give a shit. He’s hard enough to hurt, rutting against the ground, even if he’s pretty sure his logical mind would know it won’t help. Maybe if he can get his hand down his pants and get _something_ inside him. He had just started to really consider it when Kiba is kneeling next to him again, and he whines softly. 

Kiba stills for a long moment, breathing through his mouth. “Fuck, Shika. You smell so good,” the words make Shikamaru preen a little, but before he can take that and just present right then and there, Kiba is scooping him up from the ground. “Alright, on my back. We’ll get there soon, I promise.” 

It’s really hard to focus, but Kiba does manage to wrestle him to his back, and Shikamaru clings to him. He’s not sure how Kiba is juggling him and both their packs, and he really can’t find it in himself to care. The motion of Kiba running allows him to rut against his back, and he can’t help mouthing at Kiba’s neck, making the scent blockers pretty much useless as he coats them in saliva. Kiba sticks to the ground, and Shikamaru can feel when Kiba trips when he gets especially bold with his teeth. He probably shouldn’t, logically knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but preen at the effect he can have on the alpha. 

His head lifts a little when Kiba starts to slow, glancing up at the trees and the faint shimmer of wards. Kiba stops at the edge of it, squeezing Shikamaru’s thighs gently. “Can you do the hand signs to allow us past the wards, baby?”

Shikamaru’s slow to lift his head from Kiba’s neck, and even slower to focus enough to lift his hands from where he’s clutching Kiba’s armor to form the hand signs. It’s slow going, but eventually, the wards open to allow them in, and Shikamaru forms the hand signs again to close it behind them. 

The world spins, and he’s on his back, looking up at the darkening sky for long seconds. Then Kiba is on top of him again, practically clawing the scent blockers away from his neck and the small area is flooded with unfiltered alpha pheromones as Kiba’s mouth descends on his neck. 

Shikamaru comes in his pants with a desperate cry, clutching at Kiba’s shoulders as he writhes under him. Kiba gasps, rutting against him as sharp incisors drag over his skin. The orgasm helps him clear his mind a little, the first real wave is always the easiest to get through, even with heat boiling under his skin. His hands drag down Kiba’s shoulders, swallowing slowly as the alpha pulls away from his neck, panting down at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

The question makes Shikamaru blink up at him, head tipped a little as he cups his cheeks. “Kiba, you just killed an alpha for my honor, literally carried me here, and you’ve gotten me off _twice_ while you’re still hard. You’re asking if I’m okay?” 

Kiba swallows, cupping his cheek, and Shikamaru is struck again with just how gentle Kiba is with him. “I ain’t gonna lie here, right now my alpha is screaming at me to protect my omega” he strokes the side of Shikamaru’s neck, making him shiver. “But you’re also my teammate and my friend, Shikamaru. I’d take out anyone who threatened you, and I want you to be okay. We just got attacked, and an alpha threatened you, and he would’ve--” he cuts himself off with a snarl, looking away from him hard. “I don’t want to be a typical knothead alpha, but fuck, you’re gorgeous and I’ve wanted you for ages and I know I was the nearest alpha and it makes heat easier, but fuck. I’m really glad to be here with you and I need to make sure you’re okay.” 

_Mate, mate, mate. Good alpha, good mate, wants you._

Silence reigns between them for long moments as Shikamaru stares at him, eventually pushing his fingers into Kiba’s hair. He swallows. “We… We are going to talk about wanting me for ages when my heat isn’t fucking with me. But I’m okay because of _you_ , Kiba. And I’m here with you _Alpha_ , and I want to be here with you.” 

The growl that escapes Kiba is accompanied by the scents of arousal and satisfaction pouring off him. He swallows hard, nodding as he pushes himself away from Shikamaru slowly to offer him a hand up. “I want to set some traps before it’s full dark. And, I’m sure the actual outpost is warded, but probably not for scent and sound, so I want to get those too,” until that moment, Shikamaru hadn’t even taken the time to notice the outpost. It’s a small, one-story building, set back into the trees, looking mostly abandoned. But it’ll do. Kiba nudges him towards it gently. “How about you go in and start nesting? I know we don’t have much, but I asked Shino and Hinata to put a couple of extra uniform pieces in my pack, and I’ve got my spare on in there too. I hope it’ll be enough to make you comfortable---” 

Shikamaru cuts him off, gripping the front of his armor to pull him into a short kiss. Kiba blinks as he pulls away, taking a breath. "Thanks, Kiba. You're doing good, taking care of me," his gaze is serious, letting out a breath. "I want you here, and you've done more than enough to take care of me. It'll be a real drag if you're second-guessing yourself through my whole heat. Do what you need to do, and so will I." 

Truthfully, he's forcing himself not to fret about nesting in a strange place with so little. But Kiba has already done so much more than he possibly could have asked for, and he's not going to let those nerves break that now. Kiba nods finally, leaning in to rub his cheek against Shikamaru's. "Won't be long." 

Shikamaru just nods as Kiba steps back, finally turning to pick up the packs the alpha had apparently dropped in his haste and heading into the safehouse. The wards are undone with easy hand signs, and he stretches his neck from side to side. 

His first step is to immediately strip out of his wrecked pants and boxers, hesitating to shrug out of Kiba's coat. He does eventually, so he can strip the rest of his clothing. It's almost tempting to toss his soiled clothing onto the small bed against one wall just to claim it, but he already feels somewhat gross and he refrains, dumping them in a corner after using the pants to wipe himself down as best he can. 

Kiba's jacket goes straight into the bed, and Shikamaru follows it with Kiba's extra uniform and the clothes from Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru digs the shirt Choji sent with him out of his own pack, tossed towards the bed before hesitating over the scarf from Ino. Ino’s pack, but he’s not sure if it’s the best idea to add another alpha’s sent to his nest. Long moments are spent debating before her scarf joins his soiled clothes (which he will never, never mention to Ino), before shifting into the bed, curling around the sheets to rub his scent all over them slowly. His face presses into Kiba’s coat, curling around it for comfort in the rising heat under his skin. 

_Good Alpha, our alpha. Mate, mate, mate!_

“Gods, shut your desperate mouth,” Shikamaru can only really actively converse with his omega when he’s in heat, and it’s always loud. Almost obsessively so. Kiba being there made it that much louder. “He’s helping with the heat. Wanting me for ages doesn’t mean he wants to mate me.” 

_Our alpha. Good alpha. Takes care of us. Wants us. Mate._

Shikamaru groaned, curled into the thin mattress as he shivers, despite the heat. “We talk about that shit, we don’t just assume,” the words are grumbled, trying to inhale deeply and calm himself. “So settle the fuck down until after the heat. If he still wants us then, we can talk about it.” 

“If I still want ya?” Kiba’s voice surprises him, the alpha leaning in the doorway to look over him affectionately. “Nah, baby. When you finish with your heat, it’s a matter of if you still want me.” 

The alpha’s gaze is kind and gentle, stepping into the room, and Shikamaru sits up to look at him seriously. His gaze wanders, gathering sheets in his lap idly. “Strip for me, Alpha?” The request is quiet, gaze focused more on Kiba than the words. Because that’s something he really will need to focus on after his heat. 

Kiba’s gaze goes heated at the words, the scent of arousal curling through the small space and it wraps around Shikamaru. He pants slowly as Kiba strips off his armor, dropped to the side before he drags the mesh off without hesitation, stalking towards the bed with smooth and unfaltering steps. Shikamaru blinks as he sits up more to stare at Kiba’s chest. More specifically, at the silver barbells through Kiba’s nipples. 

His hands lift, brushing over one of the little bits of metal that suddenly have his mouth-watering. “When in the hell--?”

A short laugh pulls from Kiba, reaching to run a hand through Shikamaru’s hair, loosening it from the tie there. “Mission with Genma a few months back. They can actually be charged with chakra to work as transmitters,” he shrugs slightly, inhaling slowly as Shikamaru rolls his thumb over one, tugging on the bar. He swallows harshly, his throat working as he watches Shikamaru play with the jewelry. “I uh. Liked ‘em too much t’get rid of ‘em when the mission was over.”

“Uh-huh,” the hum is vague and distracted as Shikamaru leans forward to drag his tongue over the tempting nub, pressing closer to catch teeth over the metal just to hear Kiba gasp and clench fingers in his hair. “Might come in… Handy,” dark eyes flick up to Kiba as he drags his mouth over his skin slowly to catch his teeth on the other nipple, exploring the metal with his mouth almost lazily until Kiba is panting above him and Shikamaru hums approval. “Kiba, I’ve got maybe another few minutes of being completely lucid until the next wave hits. Then there’s a good chance I’ll be pretty non-verbal. So, you know, this might be your last chance for a while to set limits, or slow down, or get your pants off before they end up shredded.”

Kiba’s throat works again as Shikamaru’s mouth moves from his nipple to his shoulder and collarbone, leaving dark marks in his wake. “I ain’t leavin’, but do ya need food or somethin’ ‘fore ya really get into it?” 

A shake of his head is followed by a long lick up the line of Kiba’s neck. “Got ration bars, and probably non-perishable foods around and there’s running water. It can wait,” teeth drag over his scent gland, inhaling at the sharp spike of arousal. “Anything else?” 

He can feel the rapid beat of the alpha’s heart beneath his palm, and hands cup his cheeks to shift him back until Kiba can meet his eyes. “Last thing. And I want t’get this out there while you’re still listenin’. So, you an’ your omega look at me and listen real good,” he waits for Shikamaru to nod, his gaze focused on him. “I want ya like fuck, alright? Nothing’d make me happier than bitin’ and claimin’ ya so everybody could see,” Shikamaru couldn’t stop the needy, keening sound that those words drag from him, even as Kiba’s fingers tug at his hair for focus. “So, keep that in mind when I tell ya, I ain’t doin’ while you’re in heat. We’re gonna talk about it properly, and let me court ya a little first, alright? Ain’t a rejection.”

And, Shikamaru understands, even as his omega whines at the notion. They can wait. So, he nods, dragging his fingers down to hook fingers in Kiba’s waistband. “Not a rejection. Just waiting. Responsibility’s a real drag,” full sentences are getting harder to put together, and there are fewer and fewer reasons to try. “Now, are you going to take your pants off and fuck me? Because it’s really early in my heat to start begging.” 

Kiba’s response it’s verbal; instead, his lips crash into Shikamaru’s, clearly done with holding back for either of their sakes. Shikamaru manages to get his pants undone, shoving them down as Kiba pushes him back on the small bed. There’s not a lot of space with the makeshift nest, but they manage. Shikamaru doesn’t really care how Kiba manages to kick his pants off because it involves a great deal of full-body contact with hot skin. 

Shikamaru allows it to sweep over him, losing himself to the sensations. Kiba’s tongue maps his mouth, hands dragging over his overheated skin, and Shikamaru arches into him. Breaking the kiss leaves lines of saliva connecting them as dark eyes meet. Kiba’s eyes are undeniably glassy as his hips roll down against Shikamaru’s, and he only has a moment to appreciate it before the alpha’s head ducks to drag his mouth down the length of Shikamaru’s bared neck. Teeth tease over swollen scent glands until Shikamaru squirms and his nails dig into Kiba’s back hard enough to break the skin. The hot drag of Kiba’s tongue travels over his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a mark as Kiba’s weight presses him into the mattress. 

“Gonna fuck you so fuckin’ good, baby,” Kiba presses his teeth along Shikamaru’s collarbone slowly, a low growl vibrating between their skin. “But I’ve been thinkin’ about this since yesterday and ya smell so gods damned good.” 

It’s hard to focus on Kiba’s actual words, too caught up in the hands and mouth on his skin. A startled sound pulls from him as his world tips and he’s suddenly on his front. Kiba settles between his legs from behind, hooking his hands under Shikamaru’s thighs, and then nothing else matters. Because Kiba’s dragging his tongue through the slick on his inner thighs, and it doesn’t take a genius to determine his ultimate destination. Fingers claw at the sheets when Kiba’s tongue drags into the cleft of his ass, a long, wet stripe making him tremble. The teasing doesn’t last long (thank fuck) and Kiba's shifting his grip on Shikamaru to spread his ass before pressing in like there’s not a damn place he’d rather be.

Each press of the tongue at his rim has Shikamaru shaking and pressing back on the invading muscle, and the moan from Kiba as he swallows before pushing back in is downright pornographic. Not that the noises escaping Shikamaru are any less so. The first breach of Kiba’s tongue into his body produces a startled cry that Shikamaru couldn’t even consider restraining. He swears and begs and generally rambles nonsense as Kiba’s tongue presses deeper, rubbing inside him and stretches the muscle around it. Shikamaru shocks when a finger joins the tongue, whining softly as his hips press back into the touch. Another finger joins the first while Kiba’s mouth moves to press biting kisses at the base of his spine, dropping to leaving marks along the back of his thighs, and finally back to where his fingers are steadily coaxing Shikamaru’s body open for him. 

Its sensory overload. Shikamaru’s focus is shattered and he’s so hard it hurts but even with the friction of the sheets under him, he can’t get off. If he could think beyond the ache of his cock and the way Kiba’s fingers and tongue are pushing him to the edge of desperation, he might be annoyed at how desperate he is and it’s not even a day into his heat. It’s either a good sign for the rest of the heat or a really, really bad one. 

“Alpha, please,” he knows his whine is plaintive and damn near pathetic, but he really doesn’t fucking care. He can’t coordinate his limbs enough to actually touch himself, and he’s not even sure he could get himself off if he could at this rate. Fucking heat. 

But the fingers withdrawing from him make him whine again, jerking against the sheets because, no, that is absolutely _not_ what he meant. Kiba’s hands smooth up his back in a soothing gesture before gripping his hips to pull him up onto his hands and knees. “I got you, baby. Taste so good, I could eat you out for hours,” Shikamaru shivers at the praise and the notion that Kiba apparently likes how he tastes that much. The alpha’s weight shifts behind him and then there’s blunt heat against his hole, and his back arches because _yes, yes, fucking yes_. That’s what he needs. If his alpha’s mouth on him was good, actually fucking him was better. He’s distantly aware that he might have started begging again, desperate words spilling out of his mouth as Kiba runs a hand up the length of his back with a quiet noise as he traces the lines of bone and muscle. “Shh, baby, I know. You’ve been so good for me, I’ll give you what you need.” 

The first press of Kiba’s cock into him is almost his undoing. He’s as relaxed as he can manage, and Kiba prepped him thoroughly, but there’s still a stretch to accommodate the size of the alpha’s cock pressing into him. He locks his elbows to prevent himself from collapsing as Kiba drapes his chest against his back, hips rolling slowly until his hips press against Shikamaru’s ass. He feels full and complete and so, so fucking good, and he might be saying all of that out loud because Kiba releases a strained chuckle against his ear, licking a stripe up his neck with a soft growl. 

Shikamaru huffs out a quiet noise, turning his head to lick the edge of Kiba’s jaw and shifting his hips back in an undeniable plea for him to move. Kiba presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek before conceding to the unspoken demand, drawing his hips back to thrust forward again. The thrusts start out slow, adjusting his angle with each roll of his hips forward until a particular thrust draws a shout from Shikamaru and he collapses forward to his forearms. He’s fairly sure Kiba is still speaking, but he can’t focus beyond the sound of his voice, the strong hands on his hips, and the cock currently sending him into another possible plane of existence. The alpha manages to nail his prostate without mercy, and he practically howls when a warm hand wraps around his cock. 

A strong arm wraps around his chest, pulling his back until he’s on his knees, resting in Kiba’s lap and somehow managing to sink the alpha's cock deeper inside of him. His head falls back against Kiba’s shoulder, groaning at the feeling of teeth dragging over his shoulder before moving to suck on his scent gland hard until Shikamaru shouts, gripping his wrists for something to hold on to. Kiba’s fingers wrap lightly around his throat, nuzzling against the back of his neck with a growl. 

“You’re so fuckin’ good for me, Shika,” the words are a sharp growl against his ear, sharp canines nipping at the flesh as his hips slam up into Shikamaru, the motion thrusting his cock into the circle of Kiba’s hand. “Are ya gonna come on my knot, my perfect fuckin’ omega? I want to feel ya fall apart on me, for me. Gonna do that for me, baby?” 

Shikamaru nods hard, though he really couldn’t say what he was agreeing to. Just that his alpha said he was good, and he was going to do whatever it took for his alpha to continue telling him that. The grip around his throat tightens just slightly, a prick of claws against swollen scent glands in almost a threat, but he doesn’t feel threatened. He feels safe and secure in his alpha’s grip, throat bared to his grip as the swelling knot catches at his rim. His body trembles, feeling like he’s been on the edge for far, far too long and Kiba’s words and the thrusts that sink him down hard on his cock are pushing him very quickly towards an inevitable climax that he’d been begging for. 

Kiba’s thrusts get uneven and each push-pull of his cock is more difficult with the expanding knot. Shikamaru shivers all over, back arching as his body shifts and strains for something he can’t quite name. Then Kiba slams into him with thrusts that are short and shallow with the expanding knot, and his breath is hot against Shikamaru’s ear.

“ _Come for me, my omega.”_

The words aren’t an active Alpha command, the growl in his tone not actually _forcing_ him to do anything, but they have the same effect regardless. Shikamaru feels like his muscles seize in the moment, gripping whatever skin he can to attempt to hold on to some semblance of his fraying sanity. 

And then, nothing else matters. Kiba’s knot is expanding inside him to the point of _almost-not-quite-too-fucking-much_ and his climax hits him like one of Lee’s kicks to the solar plexus and his orgasm is washing over him in waves and jolts of electricity and molten lava rushing through his veins. He can feel Kiba’s teeth digging into his shoulder, well away from his scent gland, but close enough to send shocks of pleasure through him as the alpha’s cock twitches inside him, spilling deep and locked there by the knot that is still getting bigger. Kiba murmurs something against his temple, and Shikamaru thinks he nods. Kiba’s shifting them, lowering their bodies to the bed, but Shikamaru’s vision is slowly going black. 

He passes out completely with Kiba’s lips against the back of his neck, and his alpha’s knot lodged deep inside him. 

…

Shikamaru can't tell specifically how much time has passed when he comes to, but it's dark outside the windows of the outpost and he's been cleaned up and tucked comfortably into the nest. He blinks slowly to bring the room into focus, finally spotting Kiba at the small stovetop on the other side of the room. 

"How long was I out?" His voice is hoarse and his throat dry, and his nose wrinkles as he pushes a hand through his hair. 

Kiba crosses the room in a few strides, and Shikamaru notices he'd pulled on a pair of boxers and nothing else. "Here, drink this," he offers up a canteen of water with a grin before moving back to the stove. "You were out for a couple of hours. Figured you'd need the sleep while you could get it. I made some soup. It’s out of a can, but it’s better than nothing.” 

Shikamaru makes an affirmative sound as he gulps down water, feeling parched but not overly warm at the moment. “Thanks,” he finally manages, and the water has helped his voice begin to clear. Kiba only nods with a grin, moving back to the bed to hand Shikamaru a bowl of soup, settling himself carefully at the edge of the nest. 

The soup has some sort of noodles and possible meat in it, and Shikamaru doesn’t bother with the offered chopsticks. The smell hits him and it’s all it takes for him to be ravenous. He drinks directly from the bowl, only chewing when absolutely necessary. He can hear Kiba’s quiet chuckle, but he doesn’t give it any mind until the bowl is empty. Then it’s being taken from his hands, and replaced with another, and he blinks to frown up at Kiba. 

“What about you?” 

A broad shoulder lifts lazily, and for a moment Shikarmaru is entirely distracted watching the play of muscles and how such a simple motion can make them move. The distraction reminds him that he is absolutely still in heat, and he shifts his focus to actually eating the soup instead of inhaling it. “I ate while ya were sleepin’. Knots don’t last as long outside o’a rut, and ya were _out_ -out, so I figured it’d be a good a time as any. Cleaned ya up, put water an’ food close, remembered to put up some wards, that kinda shit,” a hand rubs at the back of his neck as Shikamaru’s head tips at him. “What?”

Shikamaru’s head shakes. “Nothing, really. You should sleep while you can, too.”

Kiba shrugs again, standing with empty bowls. “Seemed more important t’ make sure ya had everything ya needed,” and that makes his omega purr in satisfaction and rage a little at him because _why in the hell had he agreed to wait to claim him_ because their alpha clearly wanted to take care of them. Shikamaru can’t smother it without smothering himself, but that’s a tempting notion either way. Kiba’s voice cuts through it. “I did find something for ya that I think you’ll like. And it’ll hopefully convince ya t’ forgive me for makin’ ya eat a ration bar too.”

That makes him shift, blinking at Kiba as he sniffs. He’s holding a can of something that smells sweet and a little juicy. Kiba chuckles when his gaze zeros in on it. 

“Ration bar first. Gotta jack up your calorie count while both o’ us can still think about it,” the grin Kiba offers him is sharp-edged and so ridiculously kind that Shikamaru can’t even muster up the energy to be irritated at choking down the ration bar. He’s eaten enough of them on missions, it’s not really an issue, though his heat fogged mind still rebels a bit at the thought.

He swallows down the unsatisfying bar with large swallows of water, nose wrinkling, but he can feel the effect it has. He’s less sleepy, though he’s still more than content to stay right where he is in the nest. He’s washing away the rest of the taste with water when a cup appears in front of him. He accepts it easily to sniff the contents, blinking up at Kiba. 

“Peaches?” 

“I know ya prefer cherries or strawberries, but I figured ya might appreciate fruit,” he sits on the edge of the nest again, and Shikamaru sighs, reaching forward to grasp his wrists and drag him more fully into the sparse space. Kiba goes willingly, careful to keep the edges intact as Shikamaru leans against him. “Think there’re a couple more cans in there too. If it’s good and whatever.” 

A hum pulls from Shikamaru, sinking against the heat of the alpha’s side as he picks at the fruit with his fingers. He’s tempted to ask how exactly Kiba knows what kind of fruit he prefers but it seems like a question for a different time. He settles for consuming the fruit at a pace that he’d be genuinely embarrassed by at any other time.

Instead of dwelling on it, he speaks between bites of fruit. “I’ve never actually had an alpha around during one of my heats. Both my parents are betas, even if my mom’s got the attitude of an alpha,” Kiba snorts where his nose has come to rest in the curve of Shikamaru’s neck, rubbing a hand up his side. “I didn’t realize simple scent-marking could be so comforting. Or that you’d turn into a complete mother hen.” 

Kiba laughs against his skin, and Shikamaru shivers at the hint of sharp teeth against his neck. “For most alphas, it’s an ingrained instinct to please and protect and provide. Especially during heats. Obviously, there are always exceptions, but there’ve been cases o’ alphas goin’ feral over the scent of distressed omega and not bein’ able t’ do anythin’ about it,” Shikamaru nods slowly as he recalls cases. Chakra control to control some of the more emotional aspects of an alpha or omega’s scent was an important point during Academy training, and outside of heats or ruts, most of them could do it even without blockers. But, like an alpha’s command, an omega’s scent could be weaponized. 

Hell, Shikamaru had been on a mission to break up a trafficking ring that’d been using omegas in heat to rob alphas blind, and trigger heat for other omegas before they took them. Throwing the traffickers in a cell had been particularly satisfying. 

A hum against his shoulder draws his attention back as Kiba trails a hand over his ribs. “Ya ever been with an alpha at all?”

Shikamaru blinks at the question, head tipped to consider Kiba where his chin rests on his shoulder. There’s no jealousy or possessiveness in his scent, just warmth, and curiosity, and his gaze is steady and warm. So, he shrugs the shoulder Kiba isn’t currently resting on, leaning on Kiba’s chest. “One, yeah. You remember Temari?” He waits for the alpha to nod, tracking the same mix of warmth and curiosity in his scent. He sets his shoulders and continues. “It was after that disaster we called a mission to get Sasuke back. I’d failed my first mission as captain and I almost got you all killed and I was just… I was forcing myself not to have a panic attack in the middle of the hospital and needed to not think for a while,” a hand pushes through his hair with a slow breath, working to keep himself calm and not let the emotions of the memories overwhelm him. Kiba hums, nuzzling in his neck, and calming pheromones curl around them. Sasuke had come back eventually, sure. When the omega had realized exactly what Orochimaru wanted to do with omegas, but it was still a failure of a mission, and the stress of _not knowing_ after they had failed had been a hard pill to swallow. “I didn’t want to be responsible for myself or anyone else or anything really. And she was there. Pretty sure it didn’t have anything to do with alpha-omega dynamics, and she would’ve tied me down to the bed and taken control either way.”

Kiba huffs softly against the back of his shoulder. “Well, we’ve got decent tastes in alphas at least.”

A curious sound pulls from him, shifting a little in Kiba’s grip, head tipped to look at him. “You fucked Temari too?”

Another huff of air escapes as Kiba leans to kiss his neck. “Nah, her brother.”

“Gaara?”

The moment of incomprehension is worth it for Kiba’s full laugh, arms wrapping around his waist. “Gaara’s an omega. Other brother. Kankuro. Right after the same mission,” he sighs out against the back of Shikamaru’s neck. “Same reasons, too. Needed to let go of all the guilt and fear and shit. Didn’t even fight him for dominance. Kicked up a fuss about the knot, but that more surprise than anything.” 

It takes a second for Shikamaru to fully process that, blinking almost owlishly. “You took a knot?”

“Yep,” Kiba grins at him, leaning forward to nip his scent gland lightly. “Wasn’t the last time, though Genma gave me a little more warnin’, and Raidou put a lot of effort into being really fuckin’ distractin’.”

“You’re telling me not only that you had a threesome, but that it was with Genma and Raidou?”

“Where do you think I learned to deep throat?” Kiba chuckles as Shikamaru continues to stare at him, brows lifted high. Kiba sighs a laugh, rubbing his hands up and down Shikamaru’s sides. “I got a taste for piercings, and he seemed like the best possible person to go to for it.”

Shikamaru shifts back from him, gaze sweeping his body. Besides his ear, which Kiba had had as long as Shikamaru had, and the ring through his cartilage that he’d allowed Ino to do on a dare, he doesn’t spot anything new besides his nipples. “What, did you only go with one for the mission and went back for more?” 

Kiba grins brightly, though a dusting of red crosses the bridge of his nose. “Nah, not quite. Got talked into somethin’ a little more personal.” 

Dark eyes narrow on him in consideration, gaze drifting down his body to stop at the black boxers and the bulge starting there. His gaze snaps up to Kiba’s and the flush that’s spreading quickly down his neck. “You let him stick a needle through your dick and still fucked him?” A snort pulls from Kiba as Shikamaru tugs the boxers down, forcing Kiba to lift his hips to get them down around his thighs. Shikamaru runs his fingers over his cock, watching it begin to fill in his hand, idly caressing the curved barbell just beneath the head of his cock. “How the hell did I miss this?” 

“I mean, he was handling my dick, and healing chakra always leaves some good tingles behind,” he shrugs a little, breath hitching as Shikamaru touches him, rolling his thumb over the piercing. “He offered to show me all the benefits of the new metal, and who am I to say no to that?” He huffs as Shikamaru shoots him an unimpressed look, settling his weight to lick the head with a lazy drag of his tongue, curling against the piercing. “Fu-uckin’ hell, Shika. Ya, uh. Ya weren’t in much o’ a position t’ look at it before.”

A hum works through Shikamaru as Kiba continues to fill out under his hand and mouth, feeling heat simmer beneath his skin, but it’s not another wave hitting yet, and he can take his time to explore. To enjoy. He hasn’t given a lot of blowjobs in his life, but he enjoys it and he settles himself down between Kiba’s legs to do just that. Kiba twines his fingers through his hair, not pulling or forcing, just holding on. Shikamaru hums his approval as he moves, bobbing his head slowly to drag his tongue over skin as his lips press tight. He's fine until he gets overambitious and presses further, wincing as he chokes a little when Kiba’s cock hits the back of his throat. He grunts, coughing as he pulls away, wiping the spit that had been pooling from his lips as he exhales. 

“Fuck. How did you do that?”

Kiba huffs softly, his head shaking as he runs gentle fingers through Shikamaru’s hair while the other hand cups his jaw, thumb rubbing over his lower lip. “Practice. Experience. Ya gotta take your time, relax your throat,” he strokes his thumb over Shikamaru’s tongue. “If ya wanna try again, I ain’t gonna complain. Just take it slow. Go at your own pace.” 

Shikamaru snorts softly against his hip, muffling a laugh. He’s steadily getting to the point where his thoughts are slowly getting consumed by the notion of getting Kiba’s cock in him, somehow. Anyhow, honestly. “Inuzuka Kiba. Dedicated instructor of oral sex.” 

“Hey, I am just passin’ on th’ good knowledge. I mean, I ain’t lookin’ to see ya goin’ off with anybody else, but threesomes are a thing,” Kiba laughs as Shikamaru smacks his thigh, combing his hair out of his face. “But seriously, baby. If you want to, just take it slow. Ya got the rest of forever with me to learn how t’ deep throat.”

“Fuck, Kiba, I agreed to wait for the whole mating business, you can’t just say shit like that,” the words are moaned out, shifting to move up his body until he’s sitting in his lap, pushing his fingers into wild hair as he drags Kiba into a kiss. Strongs hands grip his hips, pulling him closer as he delves his tongue into Kiba’s mouth. He breaks the kiss with a quiet whine, panting against Kiba’s mouth. “Shit, fuck. Alpha?” 

He’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for, but Kiba seems to pick up on it. Big hands grip his ass, shifting him up until he can wiggle out of the boxers around his thighs, kicking them off until Shikamaru can feel his cock rubbing against him. Kiba catches a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss as he lifts up enough to line Kiba’s cock up against his hole, before sinking down. Kiba arches under him, gripping tight as Shikamaru takes him all the way to the hilt, leaving them both gasping as Shikamaru pants into his neck. His hips roll after long moments, rocking against the hard cock inside him as Kiba plants his feet to meet his thrusts as Shikamaru lifts and drops, muscles working to rock his body into Shikamaru. 

His arm wraps around Shikamaru’s waist, holding him close as he growls against his neck. “You’re so fuckin’ good for me, baby. Gods, you feel perfect around my cock, squeeze my knot so well,” Shikamaru’s breath hitches at the praise, dragging his nails over his shoulders as he grips him close. “You like that, baby? My perfect omega, such a good boy for me,” Kiba nuzzles against his neck, dragging his tongue over his scent glands to suck as Shikamaru shivers and whines against him. 

Shikamaru loses some time after that. He knows Kiba keeps talking, keeps raining praise against his skin, mouth dragging over the scent glands before moving away to bite at his shoulder as Shikamaru cries out. The angle of his thrusts drags Kiba’s cock over his prostate, and it’s sending his head spinning. 

“Alpha,” he whines the word out, growling low as his hands grip Kiba’s hair, gaze hazy and desperate. “Alpha, please, I need your knot,” he pants against Kiba’s scent glands, licking and sucking until Kiba snarls. “ _Knot me,_ Alpha, Kiba, please. Need it to come.” 

Sharp breath escapes the alpha, thrusts getting unsteady and the knot starts to catch at his rim. A powerful thrust, settles Shikamaru harshly against his hips, pressing in firmly as his knot catches to expand, locking them together. Shikamaru scrambles at his shoulders, nails catching as he shouts. He jolts against him, head bowing forward as his cock twitches and spurts between them, completely untouched. 

He doesn’t blackout, though his vision gets a little hazy as he rests against Kiba’s hips. The alpha draws his legs up to give Shikamaru something to rest back against while they’re still tied, shifting just slightly so he’s half reclined against the wall of the nest. Shikamaru lets himself be moved, working in vague coordination with Kiba so neither of them hurt themselves until they can settle. He exhales slowly as he relaxes, Kiba’s hands petting up his thighs and sides, rubbing skin idly. Touching bruises where his grip turned firm and scratches from extended claws. Shikamaru can feel the fog in his head clearing steadily with each touch, and it’s nice. Having an alpha there, having _Kiba_ there specifically.

Kiba is a good alpha, and for more reasons than just catering to Shikamaru’s heat. Anyone who’s seen him with Akumaru can see the man’s caring and capable of strong and unconditional love. As often as he charges headlong into battle, he’s also an intelligent strategist, and a good, loyal teammate and packmate. Shikamaru’s omega purred at the train of thought, and he only realizes he might be purring out loud as well when he spots Kiba’s delighted grin. 

The steady purr continues as big hands come up to curl around his wrists, secure and warm and effortless. Shikamaru can’t really be described as petite, but he’s certainly more slender than Kiba and it shows in the way Kiba grips him, able to find a girl grip that completely encompasses Shikamaru's wrists. “You’d look good in bondage,” the words come casually, making Shikamaru snort softly. But he makes no effort to remove himself from Kiba’s grip. The alpha transfers his wrists to one hand, letting the other skate up his body slowly, dark eyes intense. Calloused hands brush his jaw lightly and Shikamaru obediently parts his lip as a thumb drags over his lower lip. Kiba hums low and pleased, dragging his thumb slowly between his teeth and over Shikamaru’s tongue. “Fuckin’ gorgeous. Ya would look hot with a tongue piercing too,” Shikamaru’s brows lift at him as he idly strokes the wet muscle. "I'd love to see ya in panties too."

Shikamaru shifts to bite the digit between his teeth, which just earns him a grin as Kiba strokes his lower lip. "I know I'm sitting on your dick, but I'm not a girl."

Kiba hums again, dragging his hand down the length of Shikamaru's body to stroke his slowly filling cock with light fingers. "Trust me, baby, I know," he strokes the length, tightening his grip on Shikamaru's wrists when he jerks against him. "That ain't got anythin' to do with it. Just like me tellin' ya you're gorgeous don't mean I don't know full well you're a guy. I still like pretty shit. And I think, all done up in panties, maybe a skirt and some thigh highs, you'd look pretty fuckin' cute," he swipes his thumb over the head of Shikamaru's cock where precome is already starting to gather and he can't help the rock of his hips that makes them both gasp. "Completely fuckin' masculine and totally fuckable."

Shikamaru squirms a little in his grip, even as Kiba releases his wrists in favor of dragging his hand up his torso to tease a nipple. "You're kind of a kinky bastard, you know that right?"

Sharp teeth flash in a grin. "Yeah. Proud of it and there's plenty more. Ya tellin' me you ain't got kinks?"

Dark hair spills over his shoulders as Shikamaru shakes his head, planting his hands on Kiba's chest for balance as his hips grind in the limited space he has. “I do,” he shivers slowly as his omega whines at the need to tell his alpha everything he wants to know. He licks his lips with a slow sigh. “I like… I like talking about breeding when I’m in heat, but not outside of it,” Kiba growls softly, hips hitching against him and rocking the knot inside Shikamaru and he gasps as Kiba follows it with a stroke to his cock, and a pinch to the nipple he’d previously been stroking. “I uh, like praise, even outside of heat,” Kiba growls pleased affection at him, and Shikamaru shivers, and it encourages him to keep going. “I like how you bite me. I like that you’re bigger than me and you can hold me down,” he swallows hard, nails digging into Kiba’s chest as he switches nipples and dark eyes focus completely on Shikamaru. A silent encouragement to keep talking. “I think your piercings are unfairly attractive. I like spanking,” Kiba’s wrist twist, drawing his palm over the head of Shikamaru’s cock, and he can feel the knot rock in him again, expanding where it had been going down before. He wonders faintly how long they could stay tied like this with the right stimulation. The thought flies away as Kiba drags his thumb under the head of his cock with just a hint of his nail. “Fuck! I don’t mind the right kind of pain! I like having my hair pulled, alpha, _please_.”

Kiba growls low, releasing his nipple to grip the back of his neck and drag him down into a slow kiss, rocking his body into Shikamaru so his reinflated knot presses unrelentingly against Shikamaru’s prostate. Shikamaru sinks into the kiss and Kiba licks into his mouth before slowly but surely sliding fingers into his hair. Fingers tighten around his cock, growling against his lips as long strands are gripped hard to pull. 

It’s more than enough and Shikamaru whines as he comes, muscles clenching and shuddering as he cries into Kiba’s neck. He might actually be crying from the overstimulation but he doesn’t give a damn. All he cares about is his alpha's cock inside him, knot locked tight as he finishes inside, and hands combing through his hair. Soft words are pressed against his temple, praise sending pleasant shivers through him. He mouths at Kiba’s scent gland, sighing slowly as he feels himself steadily drifting off again. 

…

Six days. Six full days of heat and Shikamaru has lost track of how many times he came, how many times Kiba has knotted him, and he’d spent the last couple days tied to the alpha more often than not. Shikamaru remembers bits and pieces as he wakes without unbearable heat bubbling under his skin. He’s sticky and exhausted and sore in places he wasn’t aware he could be sore. He has a very distinct memory of Kiba with four fingers buried inside him to the thickest part of his hand when he’d been unable to get his knot up, promising to give him good, strong pups.

Male omegas can’t get pregnant, but try telling that to an omega in heat. 

His neck and shoulders are sore from bites and Kiba’s stubble rubbing against his skin, and his scent glands still feel sore and a little swollen, but his hormones are slowly coming back under his own control. Warm breath puffs against the back of his neck and the arm around his waist tightens to pull him more firmly against the warm body at his back. The breath turns into a nuzzle against the side of his neck, inhaling slowly and Kiba sighs. 

“Heat’s passin’. How’re ya feelin’?”

“Sticky,” the assessment draws a laugh from the alpha, and Shikamaru’s arm swings back to elbow him. “You don’t get to laugh when at least half these bodily fluids are yours,” a hum drags from Kiba, shifting to bite the back of Shikamaru’s neck affectionately. He knows he has a steady ring of bruises there, he could distinctly remember being in a very similar position when Kiba had set his teeth there in a sharp, desperate bite as his knot lodged deep inside. He shoves the memory down because he refuses to get himself worked up again when his ass feels far too sore. “More than half, if you’re going to keep drooling on me.” 

Another laugh pulls from Kiba, licking the back of his neck affectionately. “To be totally fair, a whole lot of your drool ended up on the bed, baby,” he dodges another strike from Shikamaru’s elbow, using it to pull him onto his back so Kiba can look at him with searching eyes. “Are ya sore?”

Shikamaru stretches slowly, wincing a little as his back arches to really amplify the ache in his lower back and hips and ass. Though, not nearly as bad he thought it might have been. “Yeah, you’re not getting near my ass again for at least a week. But, I’ve had worse. Felt worse after heats, too.”

"Lucky me, I like gettin' fucked just as much as I like doin' the fuckin'," Kiba's grin is shameless, leaning down to kiss Shikamaru slowly. They both taste like cum, and slick, and ration bars, but it's good and Shikamaru wraps an arm around his neck with a sigh. Kiba rests his forehead against Shikamaru's as he breaks the kiss, rubbing a hand up and down his side. "We should get ya cleaned up and get goin'. Else the Hokage might send somebody out here to see if we died." 

Nose wrinkling at the thought, Shikamaru doesn't argue as Kiba pulls away from him with a kiss to his cheek. He sits up when Kiba steps away, glancing down the length of his body with a sigh. “I look like a chew toy, troublesome asshole.” 

Kiba snorts, filling a bowl with water, coming back to the bed with strips of what might have been sheets at one point. But, they’ll work as rags, and Shikamaru isn’t going to complain about getting clean. “Ya weren’t complain’ at th’ time. Actually pretty sure ya listed that as one o’ the things ya liked me doin’ to ya,” Shikamaru growls at him faintly, but he allows the alpha to wipe him down with the wet rags as he untangles himself from what’s left of the nest. Kiba’s surprisingly thorough with what amounts to a sponge bath, though they get distracted with kisses and touches throughout the process. 

Shikamaru’s undeniably sleepy by the end of it, but they manage to get their things packed up and the sheets washed and set out to dry before eating by midday. They set out with mutual decision to leave the task of actually putting the sheets away for the next patrol that comes through, and set out towards home. Shikamaru wants his own damn nest and a real shower and maybe even Kiba’s den and real sleep that he knows neither of them is going to get until they’re back. 

He wants all of this enough that he submits to Kiba’s urge to carry him through their first day of travel. He _is_ sore and exhausted, and even though both of them have applied scent blockers, he’s comfortable, pressed close to his alpha’s scent, and wrapped around him. He doesn’t actually sleep, senses too alert to completely allow it, but he does allow Kiba to make him feel safe as they travel. 

That night, they practically collapse making camp, and Shikamaru scents Kiba into compliance until the alpha submits to allowing Shikamaru to take first watch. If he lets the alpha sleep a couple of extra hours after shouldering the load for the day, well, the alpha can’t really do anything about it after the fact. 

They set an unforgiving pace after that, pushing to get back to the village as quickly as possible, shooting for six days. It’s only a day saved, but with the six days of his heat, they’re already pushing the two-week estimation Shikamaru had given. The nights are still their own, exploring this new dynamic between them after they’ve set up camp while it’s still just the two of them. By some unspoken agreement they don’t actually talk about it; they will and it’s a necessary conversation, but they both know it’s not just the heat or blowing off steam during a mission. Anything else can wait until they’re safe at home. 

Shikamaru does learn exactly what Kiba looks like riding him with wild abandon and bright eyes. He has the pleasure of Kiba literally howling when he’s fucked from behind, Shikamaru’s hand on the back of his neck and his teeth in his shoulder. He might be a little too delighted to discover that Kiba can come almost entirely untouched, with just Shikamaru’s mouth on his nipples and his thumb playing with the metal through his dick. 

Kiba is unfairly successful with dirty talk, and his deep growl as he describes everything he wants to do to Shikamaru might be his newest kink. 

Like most things, the mission ends, and nearly a month after the mission was supposed to end, twelve days after he’d sent Hinata and Shino back, and a week after they had actually arrived, Shikamaru and Kiba are standing in front of the Hokage’s desk to deliver their mission report personally. They go over their initial mission, what went wrong, and lead to Shikamaru’s decision to break his team and send them in different directions. Kiba handles most of the report of the fight with the missing-nin for which Shikamaru is grateful. His memories are a little hazy of anything but the alpha salivating over him and Kiba killing the man. He’s not going to go into detail about that, because it’s really nobody’s business but his own. 

Plus, _I was going into heat_ is really an unparalleled reason for a lack of attention. 

All in all, it's a success, all team members returned in one piece and the information gathered. 

Tsunade informs them that a patrol had found the remains of the missing-nin, and the alpha had been in the bingo book for leaving a trail of broken omegas and dead alphas in his wake. It's a nice bonus to the mission pay for both of them for killing him. She only chews Shikamaru out a little for taking a mission so close to his heat, with a very mild threat that he had better take the specialized suppressants any time a mission could run over. 

Then she orders him for a check at the hospital, standard for any heat or rut spent outside the village, and sends them on their way. She, somewhat mercifully, doesn't comment on the number of visible bite marks either of them is sporting, but just before they can escape the office doors, she comments that official mating paperwork tends to take a while and they should keep that in mind. 

A sigh drags from Shikamaru as they hit the street, gaze turned towards the sky, and allowing his mind to drift. The mating papers aren’t necessarily required, and many civilian couples didn’t bother with them. But ninja almost always did, because death was part of the ninja way of life. Filing the official mating paperwork made sure that if one mate died on a mission, whoever was left behind was taken care of. Helped with things like heat or rut treatment for the living partner, when their instincts tried to refuse, joint assets, and pups if they were part of the equation. It was complicated but important, even if they were young. Mating is a lifetime commitment, and life can be short. Shikamaru doesn’t like to think about that, but it’s necessary. Important to consider how short life can be and how it can be taken away. 

Those thoughts inevitably lead to Asuma and Kurenai and how he should really go see her and the baby. 

A warm arm settles over his shoulders, making him jump as he glances up at Kiba. The alpha offers him a fond smile, head tipped. “Thinkin’ too hard, baby.” 

Dark eyes roll, allowing Kiba to keep leading him towards the hospital, through mostly empty streets. “One of us has to,” Kiba snorts and Shikamaru leans into his side with a breath. “Just thinking about the mating paperwork,” Kiba inhales like he’s going to speak and Shikamaru slaps a hand over his mouth before he can, stopping them both. “Don’t--- even suggest not going through with it. I’d rather do it somewhere private and let you do your whole courting thing, but if you force me to, I will claim you right here in the middle of the street. Don’t try me.” 

Kiba looks at him with wide eyes as Shikamaru lowers his hand to curl a hand in his jacket. Kiba’s hand shifts to the back of his neck, thumb rubbing over the bruises on the back of his neck. “Wasn’t gonna suggest not goin’ through with it. Was gonna say it’s a lot, an’ we got time. Tonight? Let’s get ya’ to the hospital, get ya fed, an’ get ya some sleep. Everythin’ else can wait.”

Shikamaru’s eyes narrow briefly on the alpha, though he leans into his body as Kiba wraps an arm around his waist. Their foreheads come to rest together and it’s dangerously intimate and soft to be happening in the middle of the street. He sighs slowly, eyes closed as he inhales Kiba’s scent. “You’re coming with me to the hospital?” 

“If ya want me to.”

A hum of agreement, head tipped to rub his cheek against Kiba’s, stubble scraping his skin. “And you’re going to feed me?”

Kiba hums softly as he nods, stroking the bite mark again. “Anythin’ ya want, sweetheart.”

Pleasant warmth curls through his chest, pressing his lips to Kiba’s jaw with a soft breath. A soft smile curls his lips as Kiba kisses his temple. Eventually, they’re going to have to move on. It’s midday, and while most people are working or on missions or training eventually someone is going to stumble across them. And the gossip mill is already going to spread fast. But it’s a nice moment to be. Together and content in the village. Safe. Shikamaru exhales, leaning back slightly to meet Kiba’s gaze. “Let me shower at your place, and I’ll stay the night in your den.” 

The alpha’s gaze goes dark and intense as he focuses on him, tipping Shikamaru’s head up to kiss his cheek. “I will let you do whatever th’ fuck ya want t’ get ya t’ stay in my den tonight,” and he is adorably enthusiastic about that and Shikamaru can’t help a quiet laugh as fingers thread through his hair. Kiba leans down to kiss him again, a little deeper as he strokes his tongue over his lower lip. 

A polite cough from a shopkeeper draws them apart, and they step apart, and Shikamaru ducks his head as his cheeks blaze. Kiba laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, gripping Shikamaru’s hand in the other to pull him towards the hospital again. Fingers curl together easily and Shikamaru tips his head again to watch the clouds and allows himself to be led through the streets. 

“Hey baby,” Shikamaru hums softly, glancing up when Kiba squeezes his hand, pausing when Kiba glances at him seriously. “I was thinkin’, an’ ya don’t have t’ answer right now. But, my rut’s a little over a month away, an’ I’d really like it if ya’d think about spendin’ it with me?”

Shikamaru isn’t going to make public displays of affection a thing, he really really isn’t, but he fists his hand in Kiba’s hair to drag him into a kiss in the middle of the street. 

Kiba snorts as the kiss breaks, laughing and his grin is bright. “That a yes?”

“Troublesome fucking asshole,” Shikamaru shakes his head, shoving Kiba’s chest but the alpha tugs him back with an arm around his waist. “Yes, Kiba. Alpha. Now get around to courting me, because just over a month sounds like more than enough time to fill out that office mating paperwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should really set up a discord where I talk about writing and shit, share art, take requests, or whatever. 
> 
> The sequel for Kiba's rut is already 7k in. And there's a kinky little piece I've got in the wings that may or may not actually come to fruition, but the sequel will be out soon and there should be art stuff to go with it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments let me pretend I'm a real writer.


End file.
